


Time and Red Lace

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Bill finds some unexpected red lace underwear.





	Time and Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Amy/Bill - Red Lace' at Femslash100's Drabbletag 8

 

Bill arrived home to an empty house after a disastrous date. Leanne had been pretty and fun but towards the end of the night had revealed she was 100% straight and had gone out with Bill as an experiment.

She slouched to her room then stopped in her tracks. On the floor there was a pair of red lace knickers. They were not hers. Her gaze darted about the floor of her bedroom. Jeans. Sexy red bra. Top. Brown leather jacket. None of it hers.

Bill’s brain was trying to generate some kind of explanation when she heard the toilet flush. She spun. Someone else was here.

She grabbed the closest thing, a figurine of a dolphin from a holiday in Lanzarote and got ready to throw it.

The bathroom door opened.

It was a woman. A naked woman. A naked, really hot woman. Obviously a natural redhead.

The woman grinned. “You took your time, I almost started without you.”

Eyes. Look at her eyes not her, very nice naked...

The redhead frowned, “why are you looking at me like you’ve never seen me before.”

“I haven’t,” Bill kept looking at her eyes.

The redhead opened her mouth to say something but instead she got closer and smacked Bill on the arm.

“What was that for?”

“Not telling me that the first time you met me was like this!”

“What?”

The redhead sighed. “I’m Amy.” She snatched up the red knickers from the floor. “This is where it gets complicated.”


End file.
